osakagakuin42fandomcom-20200214-history
Mikaga Bevoule
Foreword Mikaga Bevoule is a second-year Legacy mage enrolled as a student at Osaka Gakuin. He is half-english from his father's side, which he inherited the Re-Class ability from. He is one of the two successors for the Judge Gemstone. Appearance Mikaga is a young adult with short blond hair with cocoa brown eyes. His casual attire is a white blazer suit with a black trim, with folded back cuffs. Underneath his blazer he wears a fully black long sleeve dress shirt, unbuttoned at the collar. The pants he wears has a triple black leather strap design on the left leg. His choice of shoes are a pair of black and grey sneakers. On his left hand, Mikaga wears a white fingerless glove with a black trim. He also wears his storage rings on both of his hands. with two on his left hand and one on his right hand. His storage belt is worn around his waist in a loose fashion. In his off time, he likes to wear a limited edition tracksuit from his favorite video game that he purchased online. It has a varied blue color scheme with white decals. It comes with a pair of blue and grey slip-ons. When in this attire, he wears none of his accessories. His school attire is the regular red uniform aside from the two rings he wears on his right and left index finger. Mikaga wears an assortment of accessories, mainly a couple rings and a jewel embeded belt inherited from his father. In actuality they are heirloom magical storage accessories. They can store whatever the wearer wants at the expense of using their mana. His belt has two large ruby jewels and 6 smaller amethyst jewels that line the belt. When infused with mana, the rubies has a capacity that can hold up to 10 cubic meters worth of items. While the amethyst's capacity can only hold up to 3 cubic meters worth of items. When infused with mana, the color of each changes from their dull color to a brighter shade of their respective color. The storage rings that he uses has a capacity of 2 cubic meter worth of items for each ring. As he cannot wear his belt everywhere, he makes up for it by wearing his rings. Personality Strong sense of justice and is very conscientous - came from the stories of old told by his father about their family. Overprotective of his sister; minor siscon Formal yet demeaning way of speaking. Philosophical History Buff History Mikaga was born to Barben and Yuuki Bevoule in the Japanese city of Kyoto. His father was the last known head of the Bevoule family, a formerly noble family based in England, known for their practicioners in the legacy magic Re-Class. While his mother was a Shinto priestess with a martial arts background. A year after he was born, he was graced with a younger sister by the name of Kiyo. His earlier years were spent in normality, but were quickly abrupted at the age of 8. In the middle of a class in primary school, out of his control, he activated the Re-Class ability by breaking into the freelancer class. Albeit not at the greatest time, this first activation was his inheritance ritual into the family. This shocked his father, as most members of the Bevoule family do not receive the ritual until their later teenage to young adult years. Roughly a month later, his sister unknowingly activated hers at the age of 7, which made her the youngest person in recorded history to recieve the inheritance ritual. A year later, Barben and Yuuki began training for him and his sister. They decided to wait before training instead of right after the inheritance ritual because when receiving it, most practitioners have prior training and body conditioning to prepare for Re-Classe's power. Since Mikaga and Kiyo did not have prior training, their parents had to restrain their power to prevent it from going out of control. They used magic limiters in the form of a gemstone earrings. Throughout their training, Barben focused on the general basics and history of their lineage and the powers Re-Class holds. Yuuki on the otherhand trained them in martial arts and body conditioning so that their bodies can withdstand the power of their abilities. During one of his father's lessons, he took direct interest of the history of the Bevoule family. Mikaga always had an innate interest in history. As this piqued his interest, he looked into the family library for any literature work dating to the early years of the Bevoule family. He became fascinated with what was written. He became so engrossed with it, that he tried to read whenever he could. At his request, during Golden Week, the family took a vacation back to England to visit the Bevoule Household which housed what couldn't be moved to Japan. Throughout the vacation, Mikaga was glued to the library, reading as much as he could within his reach. His parents had to literally drag him out of the estate in order to get him outside. One collection that he wholeheartedly read through, was the founding of the Bevoule Family, describing the events of how the family came into power and their sphere of influence throughout medieval England. It also housed information of the family heirloom, the Even though they were on vacation, Mikaga and Kiyo did not cease their training. Within the garden and arena of the estate, Barben and Yuuki continued to educate them in the ways old, more specifically by duels. With Mikaga facing his mother and Kiyo facing their father. This continued throughout their vacation, and once it ended, they returned back to Japan. At the age of 12, his father tells him to train on his own, as there was nothing more he could teach him due to the fact that the Re-Class ability had too many unknown factors and that he should find his own path. During the three years, all while balancing school, he often went on training journeys in the mountains of Kyoto by himself. -Age of 15 he enrolls into Osaka Gakuin at the urge of his parents. Upon acceptance, he receives some magical accessories from his father, a jeweled belt and a couple rings. They were handed down through his family as family heirlooms. They are enchanted with magic so that they become storage accessories, in which the user can store any item he deems as long as it fits within. Since his family lived in Kyoto, he moved into a dorm at the school. His sister follows suit a year later. Mikaga's progression through the job tree is more specialized towards offensive fighting jobs. -The Bevoule family are a long line of magic re-class users dating back to the middle ages. Their founder and first Re-Class user, had the mythical job of Judge, the pinnacle of all jobs. Handed down the family as the most valuable heirloom, is a highly coveted black diamond gemstone that supposedly holds the job of Judge. It is rumoured that this gem can break the lockout system for Re-Class and allow access to all known jobs. Thus sparking internal conflict for the gem throughout the centuries. The last known retainer of this gemstone is Barben. The gem will only react to its successors. -The glass bead catalyst dependancy and lockout system for Re-Class was caused due to the blood thinning throughout the later generations. -Unbeknownst to Mikaga and Kiyo, they are actually Judge Successors due to their high affinity with the Re-Class System. The Bevoule blood runs thickest in their veins, which also dictated that they appear more European than Japanese. In all recorded history, they are the youngest to activate Re-Class, at the ages of 7 and 8. The average age of Re-Class activation is between the ages of 17-21 aside from the founder and progenitor. Abilities and Powers Re-Class: Mikaga's Power is the ability to magically change classes according to the glass beads he carries. This is an power that he and his sister inherited from their father, Barben Bevoule. These beads that he uses are magic storage catalysts that contain a definitive outfit item related to the associated class. When activated, the beads shapeshift into the item and becomes the initial point of transformation. When transformed, he dons the attire of the job selected, including armor and weapons. Each class has their own preferred style of equipment. Although if extra equipment is needed, Mikaga can store them in his belt and rings and bring them out when needed. The beads that he carries are usually stored within the storage rings that he wears. When aquiring a new job that he has unlocked, it fabricates a new bead to add to his collection. Mikaga's initial job is freelancer, the absolute base job in which he is able to progress through various tiers of jobs, gaining their abilities for a short term when transformed. In order to unlock advanced classes, he has to either become proficient or master the prerequisite jobs needed. Some jobs require alternative tasks to complete along with the job leveling. He is able to view his job progress through a magic grid that he can manifest through mana. Mikaga himself is more specialized towards offensive based jobs. In order to keep up with his Re-Class' mana consumption, Mikaga has trained his mind and body to house a large surplus of mana. He managed this by regularly meditating within his family's dojo each morning ever since he started training. He has also ventured on small training journeys in the mountains around Kyoto during his spare time before enrolling into Osaka Gakuin. Each class mastery is classified on a level system between 1 and 8, as 1 is Newborn, 2-3 is Disciple, 4-7 is Practitioner, and 8 is Master. Each level dictates how proficient they are within their skills. The current classs Mikaga has access to and their levels are: *Squire:Level 8 (Master): **The basic physical job from where all physical job classes start. Alongside Chemist/Scholar, his job serves as the foundation for all others, forming the first step on the road to becoming a seasoned warrior. They focuses on a hybrid of basic support and attack skills. Their definitive attire piece is the pauldron on their right shoulder. *Chemist/Scholar:Level 8 (Master): **The basic magic job from where all mage job classes start. Alongside Squire, this job serves as the foundation for all others, forming the first steps on the road to becoming a seasoned magician. They focuses on the synthesis, use of items and the basic study of the world. Their definitive attire piece is a medical bag that they wear. *Knight:' Level 8' (Master): **The basic knight job from where all knight extension jobs start. They focuses on the basic skills of sword play that allows them to disarm their opponent. Their definitive attire piece is their left gauntlet. *Monk:Level 3 (Disciple): **The frontline Fighter job that focuses on brawling skills with the channeling of ki, chakra, or mana into their techniques. Their definitive attire piece is their right vambrace. *Thief:Level 1 (Newborn): **The evasive Stealth job that focuses on the basics of stealth, thievery and wordplay. Their definitive attire piece is the feather pin on their bandana. *Archer:Level 1 (Newborn): **The first long-ranged physical Job that focuses on the basics of archery and the hidden potential of the bow. Their definitive attire piece is their quiver. *Machinist:Level 1 (Newborn): **The second ranged Job that focuses on providing long range support from long distances with mechanized firearms. Their definitive attire piece is their belt that holds their ammunition case. *Break Knight:Level 1 (Newborn): **The first Tier One knight extension job that has no required secondary jobs, and is the next step from the basic knight. It focuses on the disarming and dismantling of the opponent's equipment. Their definitive attire piece is their jeweled shield. *Black Mage:Level 4 (Practitioner): **Tier one magic job that focuses on the arts of black magic, the manipulation of the elements, and the study of the arcane. Their definitive attire piece is their grimoire/tome that they use to help cast their magic. *White Mage:Level 4 (Practitioner): **Tier one magic job that focuses on the arts of holy magic, the practice of protection enchantments, and the study of the divine. Their definitive attire piece is their staff that they use to channel their magic. *Holy Knight:Level 2 (Disciple): **Tier one extension job that is the combination of a white mage and the knight. It focuses on embuing sword technique with holy magic and the applications of divine swordplay. Their definitive attire piece is the cross shaped blessed crossguard of their sword. *Fell Knight:Level 2 (Disciple) **Tier one extension job that is the combination of a black mage and the knight. It focuses on embueing sword techniques with dark magic and the applications of arcane swordplay. Their definitive attire piece their rune-scribed blade. Personal Abilities: *Versatile: With his vast variety of classes, he is able to use a class for numerous situations. This allows him to be very adaptable to his surroundings when the time comes. *Perceptive: Throughout his training, he always had to keep his senses active and to their peak. With each class that he uses, he has to be aware of their uniqueness: their positives and flaws, anything that he can use to his advantage. *Calculative/Organized: With managing his numerous classes, he learned to calculate how much time is needed to level each class and what would be the best way to do it. Increasing his mental proccessing ability and also becoming very organized with his work. Through hard work between training and sparring, he has climbed his way up the marks leaderboard to be in the top 50 of his grade. *Acrobatic: With the increased physical enhancements from the classes, he is able to move around more quickly and more efficiently around obstacles. This allowed him to become more flexible which allows him to increase his variation of attacks against his opponent. *Sparring: As his mother Yuuki, is a martial artist alongside of being a Shinto Priestess, she subjected him to numerous matches that stresses his ability to the limit. While utilizing his classes in a more diverse way and also learning from his mother, he grew to have an affinity for sparring and fighting. He is able to use martial techniques from other classes while in another class due to muscle memory, which allows him to continue varying his attacks and defense. *Dextrous: In his off time while not training or studying, he spends his time playing video games on his PC and game console in his dorm room. He plays a variety of games, ranging from role playing games to first person shooters. His gaming skills are considerered to be an equal balance as he is able to adapt to each game he plays, as he considers it to be like his Re-Class System. Weaknesses: *While transforming, Mikaga is vulnerable to attack, which his enemies or opponents can take advantage of. It takes time to transform into another class, which usually varies depending on what level his class is. At level 1-2, it takes 10 seconds to transform, level 3-4, it takes 6 seconds, and at level 5-7 it takes 3 seconds. When mastering the class, the transformation time is reduced to 1 second. Allowing him to transform faster and enter the situation faster. *Mikaga cannot normally jump class trees, he must either reset back to freelancer or transform back into the prerequisite class before changing class trees. The one exception are the Defender and Gladiator classes, only because they are paradigm shift classes as they are only differenciated by going offensive or defensive. He can force jump treelines but the target class has less power than going into it normally. It is mainly used as a emergency measure. *When transforming, the glass bead that he infuses with mana transforms into a mana reinforced glass version of the definitive outfit item enhanced by magic. When that item is broken, it reverts Mikaga back to the prerequisite class or back to the class before the transformation. *Due to his current state of power, Mikaga cannot use his class skills outside of their respective classes. Even though he can't use the skills while in Freelancer, the muscle memory and knowledge from the classes remain. So he is able to replicate them to a certain degree. Magic on the other hand, he isn't able to replicate at all due to that the magic channeling is very difficult when he's not in their respective classes. *As the Re-Class power was founded in the medieval times, it quickly became obselete when modern technologies and weapons were created. In order to survive, the users of Re-Class adapted by incorporating them into the classes, which allowed them to survive to the present day. Even though they can use the newer technologies and weapons, these users are not able to bring out the full potential of the class. Mikaga himself prefers to avoid outright using modern weapons but he does use normal weapons created by modern means. Relationships Kiyo Bevoule - Younger sister and freshmen to Osaka Gakuin whom he constantly dotes on. She inherits the same Re-Class power as him but she specializes in more magic based jobs. Barban Bevoule - Father and teacher for Mikaga's Re-Class ability. His Re-Class specialty is the balance of all jobs. Also known as the Jack of All Trades. He obtained mastery in all non-lockout Jobs, as he hasn't engaged the lockout system due to the fact he never broke into any Tier 2 branch jobs. He is the main theoretical and historical teacher to both Mikaga and Kiyo. Yuuki Bevoule - Mother, martial artist and Shinto Priestess at a temple in Kyoto. She is the main sparring teacher for both him and his sister. Trivia/Notes *His first name Mikaga is a anagram of Kagami which is the japanese translation of Mirror. *His last name Belouve is an anagram of Beoulve which the last name of the protaganist's noble family in Final Fantasy Tactics. *Mikaga is slightly based off of Ramza Beoulve , the protaganist of the RPG Game Final Fantasy Tactics. Credits for image belongs to Squaresoft, and their affiliates. *Mikaga's Re-Class ability is based off the Job Class Change system within the game. Credits to Square, Sony Computer Entertainment and their affiliates. *His casual outfit is based on the clothing from the game God Eater Burst, the Formal top and the Sniper Pants. While his off-time attire is based on the ARKS long jersey from the game Phantasy Star Online 2. Credits for image belongs Shift, Bandai Namco, Sega and their affiliates. *His storage belt and rings are an adaptation of the Moon of the 24th Bridge belt used by Tang San from Combat Continent and storage rings used by Xiao Yan from Battle Through the Heavens. Credits belong to Tang Jia San Shao and Mu Feng Chun. *His little sister Kiyo, is slightly based off of Alma Beoulve from the same game. *Yuuki Bevoule, Mikaga's and Kiyo's mother is an allusion to Saya Todou, the head of the Todou family from the Manga Kagetora. She is a skilled martial artist that has mastered numerous martial arts. *All jobs stated are based off their Final Fantasy Tactics/Advanced Counterparts. Note that a some of jobs have been renamed to fit with the current Re-Class Job Tree. Gallery/Images Outfit Front.png|Mikaga Bevoule Casual Inspiration ARKS-Long-Jersey-M.jpg|Mikaga Bevoule Off-Time Attire Inspiration FFT_Ramza_Beoulve_Ch4_Portrait.png|Mikaga's Hairstyle Inspiration General Re-Class Tree Updated 3.jpg|Re-Class Job Tree Category:Character Category:Student Category:Male Category:Human Category:Arcane Category:Legacy